Question: $ { \left[\begin{array}{rr}{2} & {3} \\ {-1} & {1}\end{array}\right]+\left[\begin{array}{rr}{3} & {1} \\ {-1} & {0}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
To find the sum of two matrices, add the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{2}+{3} & {3}+{1} \\ {-1}+{-1} & {1}+{0}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{5} & {4} \\ {-2} & {1}\end{array}\right]}$